Send Over Shovel
by A Fire in the Attic
Summary: Jules opened the text message and gaped at the screen. "At Psych office. SOS!" She groaned mentally, wondering what he possibly could have gotten into this time. 25 Days of Ficmas.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Snowman**

**Word Count: 605**

**Pairing: Shules**

**Send Over Shovel**

* * *

Jules opened the text message and gaped at the screen. "At Psych office. SOS!" She groaned mentally, wondering what he possibly could have gotten into this time.

Her first instinct was to get at least five squad cars headed over to the Psych office, because Shawn's tendency to meddle and his constant snark had made him enough enemies that "SOS" might actually mean he was in danger was a valid fear.

Of course, Shawn also had the tendency to exaggerate things…

She sighed and left the station. It was her lunch break anyway, and she was packing. At least she'd be able to gun anyone threatening her boyfriend down. If there was anyone threatening him. And, to be honest, she really wasn't sure.

So she drove faster than necessary, pulled up to the Psych office, hand on her gun…to see Shawn and Gus scowling at each other.

Gus noticed her first, but didn't break out of the glaring contest. He just nodded.

Jules huffed. "Shawn, what's going on?"

Shawn narrowed his eyes at Gus. "You win this time, Big Head Burton." He turned to Jules and beamed. "Did you bring it?"

Gus slapped Shawn's chest, tsked, and walked away.

"Did I bring what?" Jules asked, sighing.

Shawn made a face of disbelief. "My instructions were very clear! 'Send over shovel.'"

Jules closed her eyes and shook her head. "That's not what SOS means, Shawn."

"Yes it is!" he said.

"It means 'save our ship.' Or more colloquially, 'help.'"

"I've heard it both ways. Anyway, did you bring it?"

"No."

"But how am I supposed to shovel the walk?" he asked, flabbergasted.

Jules frowned at him. "There's like two inches of snow on the ground, Shawn."

"Juuuules," he whined. "Gus could slip and damage that buttery cocoa skin. And I just can't let that happen."

Jules groaned. "So go to Home Depot! You're a grown man."

He pouted.

Jules glared.

And…

Gave in. "It's really not that important," she tried. "I don't think Home Depot actually sells them. Snow here isn't common. And the snow will probably be gone tomorrow."

Shawn's eyes widened. "That means…Jules, we have to make a snowman _right now._"

"I'm on my lunch break," she protested.

"Perfect!"

And that's how she got looped into trying to make two inches of snow into a full-sized snowman. To put it lightly, it wasn't working too well.

Gus watched them from the window, making faces at Shawn any time he looked up.

Jules snorted every time she saw it. Not that she was enjoying herself.

Okay, so maybe she was enjoying herself. The bright side of dating a guy who acted 12 was that he brought out her inner child. Plus, it was Shawn, and she _kinda_ loved him.

Finally, they managed to get a slumping snowman built. It was only about three feet tall, but she was impressed they'd even managed that. The yard was pretty much green again.

She nudged him. "I told you wouldn't need the shovel."

Shawn just threw an arm around her shoulders dramatically. "It was a valid fear."

"Sure."

"Jules, don't be a box of Lucky Charms with all the marshmallows missing."

She grinned. "So what were you and Gus arguing about?"

Shawn stiffened. "No…thing."

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay. So, tomorrow. What are we doing?"

"It's a surprise," Shawn said decisively.

She nodded slowly. "Sure thing." She checked her watch. "I gotta go." She kissed him quickly, and hurried over to her car.

So she didn't get lunch today. She glanced at the snowman as she pulled out of the lot, and smiled. It had been worth it.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Psych!

**A/N**: Written for 25 Days of Ficmas (link on profile) but more importantly, for AnimeFreak456! Happy birthday Donna!

Oh, also, this will definitely have a sequel. And it will be even fluffier. I'll notify you when it's published.


	2. Sequel up!

Hey guys! Just a quick note to mention that I wrote a sequel to this. It's called "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire." Totally original, I know.

Much love!

Steen


End file.
